Küsse von Schokolade
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: "Mm.." The look on her face as she chewed the chocolate was one of complete bliss; the look on Vash's face was absolutely livid. "That was delicious-you're going to be a tough competitor to beat, that's for sure." AU, Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Among other fanfiction ideas that I've had for a while now, for the past few days, I've had new ideas as well, this one, about the pairing dubbed "the Chocolate Alliance" included. While there my be some I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes with my German, seeing as how my German skills are practically nonexistent, thus, I am using an online translator. If I've made a mistake, please, let me know. In this particular fanfiction, Lilli is the human name I'm using for Liechtenstein, Emma for Belguim, Lars for Netherlands, and finally Yann for Luxembourg. The last name I've given Lars, Emma, and Yann, for this story is Jassen.**

_**Translations: **_**Küsse von Schokolade: Kisses of Chocolate**

**Der Schokolade Brunnen: The Chocolate Fountain**

**älterer bruder: older brother**

**Schokoladenfreak: Chocoholic**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

APH: Küsse von Schokolade

**Chapter 1:**

Emerald eyes, squinting, fell upon the small, wooden cuckoo clock hanging from the blindingly bright saffron colored walls, as, the Swiss glanced over his shoulder to confirm that it was indeed three o'clock, and that he had not simply imagined the cuckooing as a result of working in the heat of the kitchen the whole day., or, if the thing hadn't broken somehow, and now was starting to go off at random intervels. He hadn't wanted to buy it anyway, seeing as how money was scarce enough, but his younger sister had thought it to be charming and insisted that it would make a wonderful edition to the walls of their chocolate shop, believing that perhaps if the place looked more "homey" then more people would stop by, and business wouldn't be as bad as it was currently.

Vash, however, thought that if the place were any more homey than it already was, passerby would assume that it was a part of someone's house-and, honestly, that wouldn't be too far off, considering that the siblings lived in a small flat just upstairs. Even so, Lilli's heart had been in the right place; the sweet girl was always trying to think up new ways for Der Schokolade Brunnen (in reality, "The Chocolate Fountain" was a much too elegant name for the plain shop) to gain more customers, though, much to her discouragment, her ideas barely helped attract customers. With each passing day, the number of people who entered the shop decreased; for the past two weeks, the store had only three customers per day, and today, the situation had worsened, as only two people had come inside, and of those two, only one had bought anything.

Mood souring, the twenty seven year old began wiping down the counter as was custom for him to down before he closed shop. _If this gets any worse..._ The bell tied above the door twinkled as someone entered the building; Vash's eyes darted upwards, for a second believing that he'd gotten a new customer, but found it to only be his sister.

Had she been any older, Lilli Zwingli could have been mistaken as his twin, as the two were both short of height and shared the same green eyes and blonde hair. As of late, the siblings even sported nearly identical haircuts, as Lilli, being fond of her brother's hairstyle had decided that she wanted to experiment with her own golden locks, cutting her hair just short of her shoulders; the only difference was that the younger of the two wore a lilac ribbon after an incident involving several of her fellow students mocking her new look.

"Vash!" dropping her bookbag at the door, she dashed over to the counter, eyes sparkling. "I got my penpal's letter in school today. His name is Yann-"

"How many times must I tell you not to run in the shop? Don't you know that you could hurt yourself?" the Swiss snapped, causing the twelve year old to shrink back, apologizing meekly, all earlier mirth leaving her expression. He sighed, feeling guilty about losing his temper on her, "Lilli...I just don't want you to hurt yourself, okay? You're all I have left." Their father had died before Lilli was even born, and, when Vash had turned eighteen, their mother had walked out on them, not only leaving the blonde teenager in charge of the family's homemade chocolate shop, but also legal guardian of his sister, who, at the time, had barely been three years old. Afterwards, Vash's protective nature towards the girl had increased by the passing of years; he'd even be relunctant to let her participate in her school's penpal program, even after the principal had attempted to assure him that it was safe, and there was no danger of Lilli's correspondent being a kidnapper in disguise.

"Now," he cleared his throat, returning to his task of wiping the counter clean, "Why don't you go and see what needs to be cleaned in the kitchens, and you can tell me about your penpal later?"

"Yes, älterer bruder," Lilli replied solemnly, heading towards the room at the very back of the building. _At least this time, she walked..._

It wasn't long before once again, he was interrupted by the twinkling of bells, however, this time, Vash didn't look up,"we're closed."

"Ah, hello!" a young woman cheerfully responded. If Vash could guess where she was from by her accent, he would say she was from either Belgium or the Netherlands. "I didn't see you there. Then again, my eyes normally skip over people shorter than me." He looked up at her, scowling as her laughter filled the room; it came no surprise to him that she towered over him, as most people did-at least she was only a few inches taller, whereas Alfred and Ludwig had at foot on him, at least-but that didn't give her any reason to mock his height. "Terribly sorry," she said, noticing his expression. "That was rude of me."

Vash snorted in response, returning to his work, wondering that if he ignored her, she would leave. "So," the unwanted visited clicked her tongue, propping her elbows on the counter. "You must be Vash Zwingli, right? I'm Emma Jass-"

"I said, "we're _closed"_," he started scrubbing furiously, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. "If you want any chocolate, come back tomo-"

Emma laughed again, causing Vash to scrub the display case harder. "Oh, no, I don't think you understand-I don't want to buy any of your chocolate."

"Then why are here, aside from to bother me?" Having had enough, the blonde tossed his rag onto the floor, turning his attention fully towards "Emma" or whatever her name was; her hair, a shade darker than his own, was tied back in a headscarf of some sort, and her eyes, shining vibrantly, were close in color to his own green orbs. By the way she was dressed, it was obvious that either her family was very wealthy, or that she was currently dating someone incredibly successful.

"To introduce myself, of course. Emma Jassen." as if to disregard her previous statement, she took one of the chocolates off of a tray that the Swiss had set onto the counter while he cleaned the case below, and plopped it into her mouth. "Mm.." The look on her face as she chewed the chocolate was one of complete bliss; the look on Vash's face was absolutely livid. "That was delicious-you're going to be a tough competitor to beat, that's for sure."

"Competit-what...you're going to have to pay for that, you know!" Although he knew how much trouble he'd get in with the law for repeating his actions, at the moment, Vash wanted nothing more than to point his shotgun at this Emma Jassen's face and see her run off in terror; it had worked when that ditzy redheaded Italian, Felciano had accidently broken into his shop and wouldn't leave, so perhaps it would work with her. Fortunately for Emma, not only was his gun was locked away in the safe upstairs, but he was fully aware that if he aimed a gun at someone again-he'd only been let off with a warning the first time, as he had claimed that he thought someone dangerous was inside, and had only pointed his weapon at the intruder (who turned out to be one of the Vargas boys) in self defense-not only would he be put in jail, but he'd be prohibited to even speak to Lilli.

The other held up a finger as she searched through her purse. "Didn't you hear?" the look one her face was one of utter confusion as she handed him the money she owed him for the chocolate. "My family bought out that old warehouse across town last year, and we've been working on turning it into the newest branch of our chocolate store chain, "Schokoladenfreak"-maybe you've heard of it? Anyway, it's going to be opening in a week, and I was made manager-that's why I moved here-and I was actually just on my way to make sure everything's all set, but, when I heard there was another chocolatier in town, I just had to stop by for a visit. Sorry for not coming at a better time, by the way," she smiled apologetically.

Not only was the woman a horrible listener, but she was going to steal his remaining customers away as well-if they didn't stop coming on their own. Shaking with anger, Vash spoke through gritted teeth, "Get out."

"...I'm sorry? Did I say anything wr-"

"Get. _Out."_

"Ah. Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Zwingli," Emma waved as she walked out of Der Schokolade Brunnen. "Maybe we should get together and have a coffee some time, on me." No sooner had she set foot out the door, did Vash lock it behind her. He was picking Lilli's bag off of the floor, thinking of how much of a shame it was that Emma didn't trip over one of he straps and ruin her fancy little outfit, that he realized his sister had been standing in the kitchen doorway for the last few seconds.

"Vash?" she asked as the two made their way back inside the kitchen, and up the stairs that led to their living area. "Who was that woman?"

"A late customer. Don't worry about it. So," he attempted to change the subject. "I hear your penpal wrote back. What did you say his name was again?"

"He did-and he's really nice too!" Lilli's earlier eagerness to talk was returning. "His name is Yann. Yann Jassen."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This took much longer than I would have liked, and I apologize for the wait. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed and favorited/followed this story so far; seeing those messages in my inbox made me smile.**

**At the moment I'm unsure, but I'm debating on whether or not to change the point of view each chapter, or do what I normally do, which would be to split the chapters into two or more parts, and have each part be a change in perspective.**

_**Translations**_**: ("Hallo" is both German and Dutch for "Hello")**

**(Dutch) zus: sister**

**Waarom heb je gebeld?: Why did you call?**

**(German) Ja: Yes**

**Mutter: Mother**

**Vater: Father**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**Chapter 2:**

Emma pushed open the door to the warehouse-turned-chocolate-store, and was met with the clean scent often associated with brand new buildlings. Even though she had been inside nearly every one of the store Schokoladenfreak's evergrowing chain, a jittery feeling still overcame her; there was just something undescribable about walking into one for the very first time before its opening, something almost magical about the air as anticipation loomed within grasp.

"They've really done a wonder with this place," the blonde mused, heels clacking on the newly waxed linoleum as she meandered about, taking in her surroundings; what had once been a hazardous disaster area had been reformed into a bright, orderly place that was almost sure to draw in customers. The walls were painted a startling vermillion (it was said that if a resturant were painted red or orange, the intense color would promote hunger, thus causing the patrons to eat more-and that, in turn, would make the restuarant a few dolloars richer-and the Jassens hoped that by painting their stores's walls the same colors, customers would buy more chocolates.) The red hued paint stood out starkly against the alder paneling that went from a quarter of the way from the bottom to the floor; the floor, in itself was a piece of art, as it was made up of hundreds of tiny light and dark brown and white tiles, creating a pattern of swirls.

However odd it would look-Emma herself was quite used to what most would consider an odd way of interior decorating, having grown up with similar styles to the new shop, and thus would not find the store queer looking-would merely be a fleeting thought in the customers's minds once they tried the chocolate. Not one person, as far as the twenty six year old was aware, had hated the Jassen's chocolates.

Feeling satisfied, the Belgian made her way into the just as spacious kitchen; finding nothing amiss, Emma returned to the main part of the building to wait for her parents to arrive so they could check the place themselves, finding anything that need fixing that she had missed. Fifteen passed, and still no sign of them was present. She exhaled sharply from her nose, one of her feet beginning to tap a rhythm that only existed within her own thoughts; it wasn't like them to be late-on the contrary, they were usually prompt when it came to meetings.

After another twenty minutes and there still being no indication her parents were arriving soon, the twenty six year old began to grow anxious. "Five more minutes," Emma told herself. "Then I'll call."

Five minutes came and went. Her parents still weren't there.

Pulling out her celluar phone, she dialed the home phone number; it rang four times before someone finally picked up the reciever. "...Hallo?" a distinctly male voice asked. "Emma?" She could imagine him furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ja, Lars, it's me." Of all of the people in her family who could have answered, it had to have been her brother. Or rather, adopted brother, seeing as how she, nor their parents, nor Yann were related to him by blood. Lars was an orphan of Dutch descent, before the Jassens, a couple from Luxembourg had adopted him. Not that Emma could ever make comments on that fact; Jassens had adopted her as well, from a quaint Belgian town's orphanage when her own mother abandoned her. Yann was the couple's only biological child.

There was a pause.

Then, "Why are you calling?"

"Oh, so now that I've moved I can't call and say hello to my big brother?" Emma teased, earning a frustrated groan from her elder brother. Lars, though he was two years away from being thirty had yet to move out of their parents's house; when questioned, he'd merely grunt and shrug, mumbling something along the lines of flats being too expensive these days.

_"Really_, zus? We never got along as children too well and now you're acting as though we're the closest of friends? I know you better than that. Tell me true, _waarom heb je gebeld?"_

"Fine. I called to see what was taking Mutter and Vater so long," she shifted from her balance from one foot to the other; as she had been wearing high heels (at the request of her parents-personally, she would have opted for a more comfortable, causal outfit) nearly all day, and her feet were beginning to throb dully with the beginnings of pain.

"They're not here."

"Not...there? Then where are they?" A worried feeling encompassed her; the mere idea that her parents were possibly injured or worse...

"They're checking out a location for a new store. Why?" Blunt was the reply, tinged with the slightest of annoyance that Emma was bothering him while he was obviously in the middle of something, though what the Dutch man was doing was beyond her. However, the more pressing matters at hand had nothing to do with her brother's activities. What she was concerned with now had to do with the fact that neither one of her parents had thought to get in touch with her to let her know of their change in plans.

"No reason!" the blonde chirped, allowing herself to return to her normal, cheerful personality...or rather, faking cheerfulness to cover up the fact that she was feeling exhausted and rather irritated about no one letting her know ahead of time so she wouldn't have had to wait for nearly an hour. "Well, er...it seems as if I have to be going now. Goodbye Lars-tell Yann I said hello!"

"Mhm...'bye." With not another word said nor a wait for her to hang up first (nor even one to see if there was something she'd only just remembered that was incredibly vital for him to know), the twenty eight year old on the other end of the line had ended the call, leaving the Belgian staring at her own phone dumbly before finally hanging up, herself.

For the second time that night, Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply. On numb-and because of such, unbalanced-feet, she tottered her way to the door so she could lock up for the night. If there ever was a moment she regretted becoming manager of the newest Schokoladenfreak, it was now.


End file.
